Love is ticker than blood
by Moonlight.Wolfgirl
Summary: They have to fight for their love but there are going to be problems in their way,but they are not going to give up! Now Clawd and Draculaura, have to stay together even if that mean until dead tear us apart Other pairing characters include
1. The Kiss

The First One

"Lala?" said Clawd , they were studying in her house,they were only lab partners but he felt something more for Lala

"Yes?" she answered looking at her notebook

"I-I need to tell you something" he said, she closed the book giving him her complete attention

"What is it?" she said

"Well there is this girl at Monster High and…I think I like her but I still don't know how to tell her…" he said playing whit his thumbs

"Oh and this girl knows that you like her?" she asked completely ignorant that "That girl" was her

"I don't thinks so…but I really like her…and I want to know your opinion" he said looking at her lily-pink eyes

"Well you should tell her or do what Deuce did whit Cleo he just pulled her close and kissed her like a surprise!" she said smiling

"Okay…" he said getting closer to her

"Clawd-?" he kissed her, first she was shocked but eventually she give in, he caressed her hair and pulled her even closer, he parted her lips sweetly and tangled his tongue whit hers,when they pulled away,he looked away

"Lala…I love you…" he said caressing her hair

"Clawd…I think I love you too…how do you think Clawdeen is going to take it?" she asked

"I don't care I only want you" he said setting her on his lap

"That sounded sexual for the first kiss" she said

"I didn't meant it that way I swear!" he said grinning

"I love you" she said caressing his chest

"I love you too"

This never ends.


	2. The Cave

The next day Clawd woke up whit a strange satisfaction maybe it was that he kissed Draculaura, but he feel it different, he took a shower got ready and went down to take breakfast

"Clawd? What are you doing up so early?" asked his mother looking at him from the table

"Hm?" he checked his watch…HOLY SHIT it was 6:30 in the morning "Whoa I don't know…maybe that's why I didn't hear Leena and deenie fighting" he said surprised, his father chuckled as harriet shoot him a look

"Well go back to sleep or take breakfast before our brothers come and do a mess" his mother said

"I'll take breakfast now…I'm going to take a walk" he said sitting on a chair

"Sure" his mother went to the kitchen and leaved Clawrk and his son alone

"Why so happy?" asked Clawrk quirking him a brow

"Oh nothing…I'm just happy?" said Clawd shrugging, his father looked at him

"If you say so" Clawrk went to get the newspaper and Harriet brought Clawd his breakfast

"Thanks mom" said Clawd already eating

"Don't speak whit food in your mouth" practically barked his mom

"OK!" after 15 minutes he was already out of the house he went to the forest, he used to go there when he wanted to be alone and in that moment there was only one person he wanted to be whit...then he heard something he paid attention and looked to the sky it was going to rain…he couldn't get home all soaked so he ran into a cave he and his brother discovered months ago then he heard another sound but this one was different "Click click click" he looked outside and saw someone he smiled in that moment she was soaked and looked like if she was crying, Clawd ran out pick her up lifting her and placing her upside down in his shoulder and ran back into the cave she fought a little but it was because she didn't notice who was carrying her, when Clawd placed the girl down she had her eyes closed

"Lala? Lala it's me Clawd…" he said caressing her hair, she opened her eyes and looked at him

"Clawd thank god you're here" she threw herself at his arms

"What's wrong D?" he asked sitting against the cool stone and setting her in his lap

"I had this feeling that someone was…" she looked down and started to play whit her thumbs

"Someone was what?" he asked wishing that he could protect her from everything

"Someone was following me…" she said "But I'm whit you now and I feel safe whit you"

"I hope so" he chuckled and put his arm around her waist, she looped her arms around his neck and softly kissed him,he kissed back and along five minutes the kiss grew in passion, he sighed and break it

"Lala…I love you" he said kissing her cheek

"I love you too" she said almost falling asleep


End file.
